Love a Katie Morgan story
by jasperhalebabe4ever
Summary: What if Morgan had a little sister? What if she babysat for the Hotchners? What if she and Aaron feel in love? What if they both had a past with the Boston Reaper? How will Morgan feel about his baby sister and his boss dating? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds. There will be swearing and mentions of violence and some sexual sences.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. I have the chance to get vengence for my mother. I felt so much anger towrds the man standing in front of me, but I also feel a lot of thanks towrds him because without him I wouldn't have meet Aaron I wouldn't have been adopted by the Morgans, but because of him my mother is dead.

Before I go on I am going to tell you a little about myself. I am also going to start from the moment that I meet the love of my life.

My name is Kathleen Isabella Morgan. I have long blonde hair and blue eyes. I am about five foot six. I was adpoted when I was six by the Morgans. My biological mother was murdered right in front of me. The officer who repsonded was officer Morgan he later became my father he already had a family. He had a wife and three kids. Two girls and one boy who were all older then me. People have always picked on me growing up. Why you ask well becasue the family that took me in were african americans and I was cacason, but I never thought that the color of someone skin made the family. I have an older brother Derek Morgan and he works for the FBI. He is in the Behavioal Analasys Unit. I live with him. I have three tattoos. One on my left forearm with the words Don't worry Be happy with a smilely face. One one my right forearm that says Ohana with the in ifinity symbol underneth it. Finally I have a breast cancer ribbin angel on my right shoulder blade. I also have three peircings. The peircings I have are my bottom lip left side, upper lip right side, and my tongue peirced. That brings me to today I am going for an interview at his boss house because they need a babysitter. My brother told him I have experence with kids, and that I am really good with kids. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I walked up to the house and knocked. I waited about thrity seconds until a women in her mid thritys came and answered the door with a two year old behind her.

"Hi you must be Haley Hotchner. I'm Katie Morgan I'm here for the interview." I told her with a smile on my face.

"Yes I am come on in." She said.

I went in and then a man with jet black hair came in. Derek didn't mention that his boss was a total hottie. I noticed that Haley had put the toddler down.

"Who is it honey?" he asked as he picked up the toddler.

"This is Katie Morgan she is here for the babysitting job." She said.

"So your Morgans little sister?" he asked looking me up and down.

"Yes sir I am." I told him.

"Why don't you come in and we can get to the interview." Haley said.

I went in and looked at the house it was big and nice. We went into the living room. We all sat down. Haley and Aaron sat on the couch with the toddler on his lap, and I sat on the loveseat.

" So tell us a little about yourself." Haley said.

" I am seventeen. I just got my GED. I love kids. I was adopted at the age of six by Dereks parents and have been with them ever since. I love to read and listen to music. I plan on going to college when I turn eightteen. My major is going to be human services. I have taken CPR classes for adults, kids, and infints. I dont party, do drugs, or drink. I have never been arrested. I think that's about it." I said.

" You said you were adopted what happened to your mother?" haley asked.

"Yes my mother was murdered right in front of me she was stabbed multiple times." I said wipping the tears from my eyes.

" I am so sorry." Haley said.

"It's fine." I said. I could feel the tears stop.

"I see you have two peircings do you have anymore?" she asked

"Yes I have only one more and thats my tongue." I said. I then stuck out my tongue to show them. The toddler looked so amazaed at my tongue ring. I really hope they don't over look me because of my peircings and tattoos.

"Can you take it out?" the toddler asked excitedly.

"Sure." I told him.

I unscerwed the ball from the rod and pulled it out to show the excited toddler. I then put it in again.

"Cool." The toddler yelled excidedly

"So what's your name buddy?" i asked him.

"My name is Jack whats yours?" he asked.

"Mine is Kathleen but you can call me Katie." I told him.

"Okay. Do you have any tatoos?" haley asked before Jack could ask another question.

"Yes I have three of them." I told her.

"What are they of and where are they?" she asked.

" I have one on my left forearm that says Don't worry Be happy :)." I said and I showed her the tattoo.

"I have one on my right forearm that says Ohana with the infinity symbol under it." I said showing her.

"The last one i have is a breast cancer ribbinon with a little pair of angel wings and a halo above it." I said as I turned and showed them the tattoo on my shoulder blade.

" I think what we should do is a trial week to see if Jack likes you." Haley said. This must mean that that they like me. I just hope that Jack likes me.

"Okay sounds good to me." I said as we all stood up.

Aaron then put Jack down. Jack than ran over to me.

"Do you want to come and play with me?" he asked.

"It's up to your parents buddy." I told him.

"Can she mommy." He asked.

"Katie how do feel about babysitting tonight?" Haley asked.

"I would love to." I said to her.

"Okay let me get changed and me and Aaron can get going." She said. She then disapaired to go get changed.

We sat there in a comfertable silence. She came back a few mintues later.

" Jacks bedtime is at eight he gets a bath a seven thrity and we usaly eat dinner around six thrity, and he gets one story read to him before bed. I will warn you he doesn't like baths and he doesn't like to go to bed when some else watches him. Our cell number and emergency numbers are on the fridge, and he doesn't like to eat his vegtables." She told me. They then walked out the door. Oh boy what have I gotten myself into. I look at the clock and it is only five.

"So what do you want to do?" i asked Jack

"Lets play." He said as he got on the floor and started to play with the toys.

We played for about an hour. I think I am going to start dinner now.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked.

"Mac and cheese, and hot dogs." He said.

"How about we have some green beans to?" I asked.

"No I don't like them." He said.

"You want to grow up big and strong right?" i asked him. He shook his head yes.

"Then you need to eat your veggies." I told him.

"Okay we can have green beans to." He said.

I started on dinner. It got done about six twenty by the time I got him in his chair and put the food on the plate it was six thrity. He took one bite and spit it out.

"Is it to hot?" i asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Okay." I said. I took his plate and put it in the feezer for a few mintues. I then took it out and put it back in front of him.

"Is it good?" i asked him.

"Yes." He said. He started to devour the food even the green beans I was surprised.

After we were done I took the dishes to the sink. I then looked at the clock and it was seven ten. We went in to pick out his pajamas. I let him pick out his own. I also let him pick out the story he wanted.

"It's bath time." I said. He really didn't fight me on this. I washed his body and hair. Then let him play for a little bit. He then got out and I dried him off put his diaper and pjs on and tucked him into bed and read him the story he had picked out. When I was done reading I looked down and he was sleeping. I quietly got off the bed and walked out the door. It was eight thrity. I went to the sink and started to wash the dishes. I got done and started to watch tv. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know someone is shaking my arm calling my name.

"Katie were home." The voice had said. I opened my eyes to see Aaron in front of me and Haley taking off her coat.

"Sorry I dosed off I didn't realize how tired I was." I said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"It's okay." He said as I stood up.

"How was he?" haley asked.

"He was really good. We had macaroni and cheese with hot dogs and green beans he eat that without a problem he took a bath without a problem and went to bed no problem." I told them they looked really shocked.

"How did you do it?" they both asked at the same time.

"I honestly don't know." I told them. I started to get my shoes and coat on. Aaron then handed me forty dollars.

"You deserve it." He said. So I just took it.

"Do you have a ride home?" aaron asked

"Yea Derek told me to call him when you guys came back, and he would come and get me." I told him getting my phone. I dailed his number.

"Hey bro can you come and get me?" i asked tiredly threw the phone.

"Yea I'll be there in a few mintues." He told me.

"Okay I'll be outside." I said.

"Have a nice night." Haley said.

"You to." I said. I went out the door and it was a little chilly out. About ten mintues later Derek arived. I went and got in the car.

"How was your night?" he asked as he pulled away.

"It was good everything went smoothly." I told him. The rest of the ride was silence. We got home in ten mintues. We got in the house.

"Im going to bed night." I told Derek.

"Okay so am I night." He said as he disaparied into his bedroom.

I went into my bedroom and put a pair of pajamas on and crawled into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds. There will be swearing child abuse and in this chapter sexual sences.

Time Skip

I have been babysitting Jack for a two years now and it is going great. There is one thing that I do have to confess and that is I have a crush on his father my brothers boss and a married man Aaron Hotchner. I know I shouldn't have a crush on him, but I can't help it. I try to hide it from everyone, and I think that I am doing a good job of it. I have tried getting over him. I tried dating other guys, but that hasn't worked. I just hope that I can get over him. I am now on my way over to babysit Jack. I get there and go to the door, and no one comes and answers it. I hear Aaron and Haley arguing back and forth upstairs about his job. This has been going on for some time now. I just hope Jack doesn't hear them. I knock louder so that they can hear me. I wait a mintue or two and then some one answers the door. The person that opens the door is Aaron and he looks really tired. He let me in.

"Hello Katie how are you today?" he asked as he closed the door.

"Good and yourself?" i asked him as I sat on the couch.

"Not so much me and Haley are having trouble because of my job." He told me. He came over and sat beside me.

"I know sometimes mine and Dereks relationship is strained, but that could be because of us being brother and sister." I blerted out.

"She wants a divorce, but I want to work things out for Jacks sake." He said. I couldn't believe that he was telling me this. I wonder if this means that they have fallen out of love.

"I'm sorry you don't want hear this." He said as he chuckled a little bit.

"No it's fine I understand that you need to talk about it to someone." I told him.

He looked at me. I swear it was like in the movies where you know that two people are going to kiss just by the way they look at each other. I knew it wasn't going to happen. He loved Haley, and he was still married to her.

Aarons POV

Me and Haley have been having some trouble lately. I think we have fallen out of love. Were going to try and work it out for Jack. That's why were on our way to go see a marriage consler. I was starting to have feelings for our babysitter. I remember when Rossi found out.

Flashback

We were all at Morgans for a BBQ. There she was in her black and red polk-a-dot bikkini. I didn't realize that I was looking at her for a long time until some one nugged my arm.

"Don't let Morgan see you looking at her like that." He said as he handed me a drink. I took it.

"I wasn't looking at her." I told him trying to convice him and myself at the same time.

"Yea okay and the sky isn't blue." He said.

He gave me a look and I knew that he had known. There are two things I wanted to know. One how did Dave know, and two did she feel the same for me.

End of Flashback

I can't believe I am having these feelings for her. Haley and I are trying to work out things, but it just isn't working. I know this because I received the divorce papers today. I am going to sign them once Ried and I get back from the prison were going to vist.

We get there and we interview the prisonier it was the same old same old. I can't wait to get back to the office and sign the papers do some paper work then go home. I have Jack for the week so she will be at the house. It takes us a few hours to get to the office. I go into my office I look over the papers and sign them. I look at the clock and it's five o'clock. I work for three more hours and then go home. Once I'm home I see the living room light on and the kitchen light on also. Once I enter the house I can hear music going. She must be cleaning although she doesn't need to she does anyway. I go and look and there she is. She is washing dishes and dancing to the music. She is swaying her hips back and forth. She doesn't notice me till I cough.

"Hi Aaron how was work?" she asks as she turns and looks at me.

"It was okay Reid and I went to visit a prisinor and then I went back and did some paper work." I told her as I took off my suit jacket and loosened my tie and sat down at the table. She dried her hands and went over to the microwave and pulled out a plate. She then came over and set the plate in front of me and went back to doing the dishes.

"Your to good to me." I tell her.

" Well I have to keep you happy and free of stress because you get to much of that at work." She told me.

"I got divorce papers from Haley today, and I signed them." I told her as I started to eat.

She came over to me and stradled me and looked me in the eye. I could feel myself getting a hard on. I bet she could feel it to.

"That's her loss Aaron. Your such a great man and great father that I don't understand why she wouldn't want to be with you." She told me.

"We feel out of love I mean a part of me will still love her but that's only because she brought Jack into the world and that is a very small part of me." I confessed to her.

She then did something very unexpected she started to kiss me. I sat there not knowing what to do does this mean she has feelings for me. I then felt nothing on my lips. She had gotton up and went to resume the dishes. I then got up and went over to her. I wrapped my arms around her, and I started to roam my hands all over her body.

"Aaron what are you doing?" she asked her vioce sounding confussed.

"I am doing something I have been wanting to do for a long time." I told her as I went under her shirt to play with her breasts.

"But what about eariler?" she asked. She turned off the water and turned around to face me.

"I was in shock I didn't you had the same feeling for me." I told her.

I played more with her breast. I then got a little bolder and started to kiss her neck and started to leave marks on her.

"Aaron oh my god that feels so good please don't stop." She moaned out.

"I don't plan to baby." I told her.

I took her shirt off.

"Lets take this to your room before we go any more forwards and I hope you have a condom because I'm not on any birth control." She admitted.

I picked her up and carried her all the way to my room. I shut the door. I took her over to my bed and laid her down on it. I then resumed my assult on her lips with my mouth and assult on her breasts with my hands. She then flipped us over and once she was ontop she unfasend her bra and threw it on the floor. I then cupped her naked breast and played with them.

"Perfect." I murmered.

She leaned down kissed my taking the bottom of my shirt she leaned in.

"This has to go." She said in the most sexy voice I had ever heard.

I sat up with her in my lap and she took my shirt off. We made out for a few more mintues more like that. She then pushed me down to the bed. We made out for a few more mintues. I statred to get impaitent. My hands travled down to the bottom of her skirt and I felt her through her panties she was really wet. I looked at her for pression and she nodded her head giving it to me. I started to rub her through her panties.

"You are so wet baby who are you wet for?" i asked teasing her.

"You Aaron I'm wet for you and only you." She moaned out.

A few mintues later I could tell she was close. I then felt her hand rubbing my cock through my pants. I pulled down her skirt and threw it on the floor. I looked at her she was perfect. She started to tug my pants down. She threw them onto the floor with all of our other discarded clothes. She pinned me to the bed and started to make her way down my boxers. Once she got there she tugged them down and threw them to. She looked in amazement at how big I was.

"Wow it's so big my imagination doesn't do it justice." She said.

So she imagined how big I was. She took my cock into her hand started to pump. At first she started out slow but then began to go faster. She then spit on my cock. She started to lick the head.

"Yummy it taste so good." She said. Then she took my whole cock into her mouth.

"Ohh my god that feels so good." I moaned out. She kept sucking for a few more mintues and I knew I was close.

"I'm cumming baby." I moaned out. That's what I did I came inside her mouth and she swolled every last drop of my cum.

"Now It's time that I returned the favor." I told her as I flipped us over.

I started my assult on her lips. After a few mintues of making out I went lower. I marked her neck to let anyone know that she was mine. After that I went a little lower. I sucked on her breasts for a few mintues. Then I went lower to her thighs and kissed the inside of both thighs. She was moaning and it was the sexiest sound I had ever heard. I took off her panties and discarded them to the floor. I then started my assult on her shaven pussy. She tasted so good.

"Oh... Aaron baby that feels so good please don't stop" She moaned a little loud. I didn't plan on stopping until she came. That's what happened. She came hard. I went back to kiss her.

"Aaron I have to tell you something." She said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Your not on birth control I already know that" I told her.

"NO it's not that I'm a virgin." She admitted. She sounded shameful like it was a bad thing.

"That's not a bad thing." I told as I kissed her lips.

I reached over and opened the drawer to the night stand and pulled out a foil package. I opened up the package and put the condom on.

"This is going to hurt but not for long okay." I told her

"Okay I trust you." She said.

I started to push inside of her she felt so good. I looked at her I could see the pain on her face.

"Are you okay?" i asked her.

"Yes just keep going." She told me. I did just that. A few thrusts and I could see the pleasure on her face.

"Ohhh...Aaron...that feels really good baby." She moaned.

I didn't stop. I kept going.

"Aaron I'm close." She moaned.

"So am I." I moaned.

With one last thrust I came in the condom. I got off of her and took the condom off and threw away and cleaned myself off. I saw her going threw my desser drawer in just her panties. She grabbed a pair of my basketball shorts and a t shirt of mine. After she got into the bed. I got in beside her and put my arm around her.

"What are we Aaron." she asked nervously.

"Well I do have a question." I told her

"What's that?" she asked facing me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" i asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes I will." She said. She kissed me.

"What about the others?" she asked.

"We'll let them figure it out on their own." I told her.

"Okay well my brother isn't going to be happy but he will have to deal with it because I love you."

"I love you to." I told her.

"What about jack?" she asked.

"We'll tell him tomorrow morning and have him keep it a secret because I bet it won't take the others long to figure it out." I told her. Jack could kept a secret until everyone else finds out. Once Morgan finds out I am dead man.

"Okay and I'm going to call tomorrow and set up a doctors appointment to get on birth contol." She told me.

"Goodnight." I said to her and then kissed her on the lips and closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Kpov

The last thought I had running through my head before I feel asleep was prue bliss. I gave Aaron a kiss and turned over and fell into a blissful slumber.


End file.
